Chasing Cars
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: I never thought I'd fall in love nor that it'd be so normal. I guess when you fall in love it all seems ironic. Maybe that's why I, Uchiha Sasuke, can't believe how I fell in love. Everyone has a love story and this is mine… SasuNaru AU


A/N: I fell in love with a song and decided to write a story about it. I hope you all enjoy it. And it has a happy ending and for my loyal readers I'm sure it will shock you all at how happy this is! I scared myself writing this story. Anyway I'll stop rambling now so you can all read.

Sasuke is 20 and Naruto is 18.

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Shonen-ai/Yaoi and a car accident in the beginning of the story.**

**ladywolfTerri **beta-ed this! You should go check out some of her stories like my personal favorite Life's Little Changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song that inspired this story "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. I highly recommend that song. I love it to pieces.

**Chasing Cars**

Everyone has a love story and this is mine…

-

I watched the boy as he walked into the street with the oncoming car racing down at speeds far over the speed limit. Eyes widened in horror when the car tires screeched as the car tried to come to a halt, but did not succeed, and the sound of flesh and bone being crushed filled my ears as wells as screams of pain from the boy. After the crash happened I felt myself finally move as I ran forward to the boy lying on the ground, covered in blood and skin ripped to pieces on his arm.

Eyes were a blue clouded over with pain and smothered with tears that streamed down his tanned cheeks. His blond hair mingled with the blood and faded into a mix of gold and crimson. His small hands clutched at my shirt, staining it red and I could feel the warmth of the blood as it soaked through and kissed my skin softly. Just looking at his body made me cringe in pain at imagining the pain that he was going through. It was hard to believe that even with his injuries as they were he was only crying, and not screaming in pain. He smiled a little and looked at me with those deep blue eyes.

"Sasuke…" The word tumbled from his lips as if they were used to saying it and I pulled back in surprise. A stranger who knew my name; a stranger no less who was now dying in my arms.

"Yes?" I decided not to question his knowing my name. It doesn't seem like the right time to do so, too emotional to be conflicted. Too heart wrenching and painful for me to try and figure it all out.

"If I lay here…" Coughing, he spit up blood before continuing, still staring deep into my eyes. He had me captivated and entranced by his spell. Death was a beautifully terrible thing, so intriguing and amazing yet horrible and empty. "If I just lay here…would you lay with me and just forget the world?"

The sounds of sirens and people yelling dulled in my ears, as only the boy was present in my conscious mind. He looked so hopeful, so unbroken as he laid there on the dark ground with his blood pooling around him, and yet he was broken and dying right before my eyes. So much life in his eyes, so many things I can see in him that I've never seen in myself. He was like perfection lying in my lap smiling sadly up at me still waiting for an answer. I however didn't know what to say, for I couldn't say yes, I'd corrupt him with who I am.

I brushed my hand gently across his cheek and he seemed to brighten for a moment before reality came back to me. Harsh and frantic hands pushed me away from him as the paramedics began doing their job and getting the boy on the stretcher and took him to the ambulance, I absently followed not really thinking. I paused not doing anything as they put him inside and before closing the door the man looked straight into my eyes.

"Are you coming?" With just a quick nod I found myself in the van staring at the boy as they began doing what they could to keep him alive as we raced down the streets to the hospital. Blood was being pumped into his arm, but he was losing more than he was getting. He still smiled though, even while he cried out in pain as they'd do something that caused him extreme discomfort.

Before he knew it they were in the hospital and the blond was being rushed into the emergency room. A nurse grabbed me as I came in with him and took me to the check-in desk.

"I'm going to need some information while your…" She paused to prompt me into finishing her sentence.

"Brother." Her eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Foster brother to be exact."

"Ah… What's his name and what is yours?" She poised her hands at the keyboard ready to type in the information.

"Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke. I'm Sasuke." Guilt slowly crept into me at the thought of lying to a nurse in a hospital while using my brother to help out a perfect stranger. Her fingers flew over the keys in a practiced manner and soon she had all the information she needed and was able fill out all the insurance information that she'd need.

"Thank you, you may go wait over there." I walked slowly over to an empty seat and sat, staring at the white wall across the large room.

It's times like these that I find myself drifting off, when so much is going on and yet nothing seems to matter. I know I should be worrying over the boy, but it's hard to worry about a stranger. That's like if a person you don't know dies in the news, you don't mourn their death like others, sure you may feel bad but it doesn't hurt you because you don't know them. It was like this with him, because I didn't know him I really couldn't feel all that sad if he didn't' make it out alive. Sure, I'll feel guilty if he ends up dead, but I will not go to extremes just because a perfect stranger died. I may be cruel, but you can't hold that against me, because I never said I was kind.

Time passes like a dream, beginning and ending without really the same amount between the two as it had before. It always is changing. One minute could be like an hour depending on how you are thinking or feeling at that exact moment, time cannot be defined. And all too soon time passes.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A nurse called with a clipboard. I snapped out of my daze when I heard my name. She didn't look nervous or solemn, she actually looked quite happy, and so I could only assume that the boy was okay.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her and seeing her blush a light pink to match her hair, which brushed her shoulders gently. Green eyes were now downcast as she timidly began to respond.

"Your brother is in the ICU and you can go visit him now…" She trailed off letting her foot gently move across the floor in a flirtatious and shy manner.

"Thank you." My response professional and rather cold, yet she had a hopeful look still on her face. The hospital seemed like a rather cold place, like a place where the line between life and death disappeared and it was gray instead of black and white. Hope could be crushed in an instant or prosper, depending upon how the outcome of the operation or ordeal turned out. Countless must have lost their life in this place, but yet at the same time many have come and survived. It's a place where you either live or die. A rather morbid place, covered up by a professional look and filled with promises that can't always be kept.

Although, I guess this time they did keep their promises.

I walked to the room she had pointed out to me, but was hesitant to enter. After all I was just a stranger, wouldn't it be weird to see someone you didn't know coming to visit you? But on the other hand he did know my name, so maybe he was just a person I couldn't remember. There was something familiar about him. I just couldn't remember from where or what though.

Taking a deep breath, I felt the nervousness I didn't even know I was experiencing lessen, as I walked confidently through the doors and turned feeling a pain in my chest at the sight of the boy laying there. He looked so different from before. His hair was clean but seemed much duller than the blond it had once been, and his evenly tanned skin was pale and sickly looking. Bandages smothered his body and tubes were stuck into various parts of his body, as well as blood being pumped into his arm. The strong boy I had seen ignoring the pain while he spoke to me, that had seemed so much more mature and older than he was, now looked his own age as his body unconsciously shook in pain while I saw the fatigue he was actually experiencing. He looked so frail I was afraid to touch him or even speak. I didn't have to do anything though, for moments later his eyes fluttered open and the bright blue that had once been hidden were now staring straight at me, filled with confusion mixed elegantly with happiness.

"S-Sasuke…" He managed with his voice sounding weak and hoarse. A frown graced his face while his eyebrows furrowed in displeasure.

"Hey…" Was my brilliant response. I wanted to shoot myself, I was such a loser. A boy who almost died and seemed to be very happy to see me and was probably looking to have a wonderful conversation, only got a 'hey' out of me. Although I could breathe easy seeing how it didn't dampen his spirit, if anything he was even happier than before.

"You came." A smile replaced the frown as his face brightened with the new expression. Slowly but purposefully he began the difficult task of sitting up. Seeing him struggle made guilt rise within me once more and I quickly moved to help him, but only received a hand pushing me away. "I can do it myself." Determination filled his eyes and I stepped back and did nothing as I watched him fight gravity and his body to a sitting position. With a large exhale of breath he panted lightly after the over exertion. "Told…you…" He managed as he relaxed his body once more.

"Not to seem cold, but how do you know me?" I would rather be honest now than lead him on to think I knew who he was only to disappoint him.

"Ah…we've never actually met before…" A small blush traced his whiskered cheeks as he looked down avoiding my gaze. "I just have had dreams about a guy that looks just like you, and I saw you at a café once with one of your friends and he called you Sasuke, like in my dream…"

"Oh…" I feel very stupid today. Where is the genius prodigy everyone claims I am, now? A boy younger than me is being far more intelligent, although slightly childish in his feelings.

"I'm sorry!" His emotion changed once more with his head bowed and eyes shut as if preparing to have himself be reprimanded for doing something wrong.

"Why?" I guess everyone has an off day and today just happens to be mine.

"Because I assume it's odd to have some strange boy first almost die in front of you, and then tell you he has dreams about you. If someone told me that I'd think they were just plain creepy! Which I'm not. Okay, well now I'm being kind of creepy. But I swear I'm usually not like this. If you just got to know me you'd realize this, and oh my gosh I can't stop talking. Sorry! I really don't know how to keep my mouth shut. Dang it!" He bit his lip as he realized he still hadn't stopped speaking and looked away ashamed and worried of what my response would be. I don't think he was expecting what I was going to do.

I laughed. Full-blown laughter. If I was one to lose composure, I'm sure I'd have been in tears on the floor, but I'm not so I just settled for laughing loudly as I tried to stop myself for the poor boy looked awfully confused now.

"I'm sorry." I said once I had gotten control over myself once more. "You're just so blatantly honest and eager to please. You remind me of myself when I was younger, before I learned of all the worlds cruelty and was no longer ignorant. It's nice to see that you're still happy." I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my lips.

His eyes widened as he nodded a little, but insecurity soon filled his facial expression.

"I'm really not that ignorant." He looked a little angered at my assumption, yet I still didn't understand the insecurity he was feeling. "And I'm not really all that happy. How many happy people do you know that jump in front of cars?" He blushed now out of embarrassment. Seeing someone act so idiotically showed weakness and stupidity, so he had every right to be embarrassed.

"Everyone is ignorant occasionally," I began and he snapped his gaze up to mine, realization appearing in the blue before he remembered he was embarrassed and looked away once more. "And I guess you weren't happy then, but you seem okay now. Although you don't seem the type to kill themselves…" I felt myself trail off not wanting to finish my thought but I had to know something. "…It was more like you were trying to get someone's attention."

Again his head snapped up and he looked straight at me seeing my normal superior smirk adorning my face and his eyes filled with anger.

"Why would I want your attention?" He indignantly responded, his eyes narrowed as a frown pressed deep into his face.

"I don't know. Why would you?" It was rather fun angering him. He was so challenging in his responses and I could feel myself getting excited. The adrenaline pumped through my veins as foreign thoughts came to mind while he spoke once more.

"You're conceited if you think I would want your attention!"

"Just admit it, you wanted me to notice you." I then added as an afterthought, "Dobe."

"Don't call me that, Sasuke-teme! I ran in front of the car because I knew you'd never notice me!" He gasped and slapped a hand across his mouth. My heart was fluttering though because of the words 'Sasuke-teme', although I didn't know what special meaning they held.

"Well, you could have tried just saying hi," I felt my lips form into a knowing smirk and his eyes glared at me, knowing he had lost this verbal battle.

"I hate you." He said looking away. I moved over and sat on the edge of his bed. He moved away a little at the sudden closeness. A nervous air set about him as he blushed once more.

"So why did you want me to notice you so badly?"

He looked down again. I could feel myself getting slightly annoyed by this, but it was rather cute how embarrassed and shy he was.

"…Like…" He mumbled a reply and the only word I could make out was 'like'.

"What was that?" I asked lifting his chin and having him look right at me. It didn't work however for he looked elsewhere while he repeated himself.

"Because…I like you…" A deep blush flourished on his face as I let his chin drop and he quickly hid his face in his hands. It was probably the cutest confession I've ever received.

"Well…" I was about to reply but I realized something. "Wait. What is your name?"

A dumbfounded look crossed his face before he broke out laughing. I grinned a little while he chortled for a few moments before calming.

"I confessed as a total stranger! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet cha, Sasuke." He reached out his hand with a happy smile on his face. His earlier shyness and nervousness gone. I smirked and reached my hand out as well taking his in a firm grip as we shook them in greeting.

"And as you know, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. It's nice to meet you too."

"Excuse me," The pink-haired nurse from before interrupted as she entered the room. "Visiting hours are over now, and Uchiha-san we shall be moving you to a normal room since your life is no longer threatened. A sweet smile graced her face as she acted kind and caring, doing so to impress me. It wasn't going to work though. I'd never fallen in love, and I just wasn't going to fall for some girl who was like every other girl I met. I wanted someone amazing, enrapturing, indescribable, someone I could call perfection.

"Ah, alright. Goodbye…Aniki," I smirked as he played along and nodded bidding goodbye as well. "I'll come see you tomorrow so rest up." A nod in affirmation was my only answer as I left the room and walked out of the hospital to my car lost in thought not even taking in my surroundings consciously.

That boy was amazing. Although, back when I had seen him injured from the car and so genuinely happy just because I had taken notice of him, it makes me feel guilty. It makes me feel like I should have noticed him. How could I have not? Naruto was just so different from everyone I had ever met. I guess he has me intrigued. But somehow it feels like I want him to notice me, as if he really hasn't seen me yet.

I shake my head as if to get rid of the thought. Why would I feel unnoticed? I'm just thinking too much. It's probably just because so much has happened today. Tomorrow will be better. Tomorrow I'm going to see him again.

xXxXx

"UCHIHA-SAN! STOP WREACKING HAVOC! ACT YOUR AGE!" The nurse's voice from the day before echoed down the hallway and made me rethink whether or not I should keep going. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Uchiha-kun! You're here finally!" A pretty smile was on her face as soon as she had seen me walk in; rather different from the one she had on a moment before, scrunched up in anger and red from lack of oxygen as she shrieked.

"What's going on? Itachi have you been causing problems for the hospital?" I could only hope he realized that he was Itachi at the moment.

"I was just complaining about the fact that they don't have ramen here." His cheeks were puffed out and his lean arms crossed. He was being so defiant, and just because of ramen.

"You threw the food at me!" The girl shrieked. It was rather painful to hear, I felt bad for Naruto seeing as he had to hear it more than I, although I then noticed the distasteful stains gracing her white uniform. Shows how much attention I give her, she really should stop trying so hard.

"Well, aren't you supposed to take care of the patients? It's not like it's impossible to get him ramen, is it?" I could feel myself looking at her with a bored face, as if upset with her incompetence, which I was just not to that much of an extent. Her faced immediately flushed in embarrassment and she started to stutter.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I j-just don't h-have t-time to g-get him any. I'm r-really s-s-sorry!" She ran out of the room with small tears in her eyes, far too overly emotional. All I had done was ask two little questions. It's not like I said 'I'll never go out with you or love you', she was just getting too caught up in hidden signals that I was not trying to give. Although it was rather nice how she understood I wasn't interested in her. A loud laugh filled with obvious humor than erupted from Naruto. He looked as if he was going to choke to death from lack of air because he laughed so much.

"That was so funny!" He laughed as he jumped up and hugged me and then stopped, tensed once realizing what he had done. His face flushed red as he backed up, trying to apologize. It was rather cute in a way how much I could affect him. "Sorry!"

"It's fine. You're rather odd, you know that?" I smirk, seeing him register what I just said.

"Are you calling me weird?" A suspicious look appears on his face.

"Depends on how you take it."

"You're the weird one, Sasuke-teme." A pout formed on his lips as his face scrunched in an upset manner.

"If you're going to be like that, I'm going to leave." I moved to leave and felt him grab onto the hem of my shirt.

"No…"

"I don't know…I think I'm rather hurt at being called weird." I smirked, this was just too easy. It was so effortless to manipulate him.

"You liar! Besides, if you leave I can tell them that you gave them false information and your insurance company can sue you for having them pay for someone else." A smirk was now on his face as he looked at me, thinking he had won.

"Yes, since I'm CEO of Sharingan Insurance I'll make sure to go home and sue myself for using my insurance company to help you."

"Wait…you're part of the Sharingan empire?" His eyes widened as he saw me nod. "That means you like…own Japan!"

"Not quite. The Hyuuga's, with their Byakugan, have been trying to invade our area, as well as Sabaku."

"What is this to you? A board game?" He asked, a little miffed about it seeming as if I thought of life as a game.

"Well, can you talk? You are playing with your own life."

"What do you mean?"

"Jumping in front of cars? Ring a bell?" I smirked again when he frowned.

"You're mean." Was his comeback, a rather lame one at that.

"When are you being released?" I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"They want to do an examine thing to make sure I'm really okay and then I can leave this afternoon."

"Okay. I'll come back later so we can go somewhere once you're out of here." A smile lit up his face when he heard my words.

"Okay!" I smiled a little at him and stood, walking to the door. He was so easy to please. I bet he'd even forgive me if I didn't show up. He just seems like the type that doesn't like to fight with others without immediately resolving it. He's too kind, and kindness is a strength as well as a weakness. But the real thing I should be thinking about is whether I'll use that against him or not.

xXxXx

He probably doesn't think I'm going to show up. I mean I'm an hour late. I wasn't going to be, but my real older brother decided to try and question me as to why he had received records of himself, jumping in front of a car and currently being hospitalized, when in fact he was in American on business for Sharingan Automotives. My family is rather excessive with their number of businesses.

The automatic doors open and it takes me only a moment to see him sitting in the lobby with his legs draw up to his chest. His face was hidden from view by his hair as he rested his forehead on his knees. He must still be really tired from the accident, even if he is fully recovered. I walk over and push his shoulder gently, and am shocked to see him look up with large tears spilling from his eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" He looked shocked as well but leapt up into my arms while he wrapped his own around my neck. "You came!" His voice was flooded with happiness as I felt him hold me tightly as if to reassure himself that I was in fact real and he wasn't imagining it all. "I thought you weren't going to come…" His voice was now completely different and I couldn't see his face as he hid it away in my shoulder, but I could hear the sadness heavily lacing his voice. I sighed and put a hand comfortingly on his back.

"Then why did you keep waiting?" I felt him tense in my arms as it registered in his mind, and he leaned away from me and out of the embrace, freeing himself from my arms. An embarrassed blush was lightly painting his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes before speaking again.

"I guess I was hoping you'd still come," He laughed nervously. I smirked and wiped the tears from his cheeks making his blush darken slightly.

"You're an idiot." His emotion changes so quickly once more as he now glares at me, clearly upset. It's so easy to read him; he's like an open book. It makes me rather jealous and envious, he is everything I'm not, everything I sometimes wish I could be. To me he is perfection, because he's my opposite and I strive to be perfect. But I find nothing about myself perfect in the least.

"You're so mean, Sasuke-teme!" A pout was on his lips as he continued to glare at me. I just smile a little, which distracts him enough to let down his guard and grab his arm leading him out of the hospital. "Where are we going?"

"To get some dinner. What do you want?" I see his face light up with joy at the prospect of food and have to hold back another smile.

"Ramen!" I cringe mentally. He's not serious, is he? Looking at his excited face tells me he is and I bite my tongue, deciding I'll let him have his way just this once. I nod and he gets even happier, if that is possible, and begins to pull me from the hospital. "I know the perfect place."

I find myself letting him lead me along through the city with his fingers laced with mine. I don't know if he's even noticed that he's holding my hand, it's rather cute, the little crush this boy has on me. I'm so used to men and women liking me. I'm used to it and it doesn't really bother me or disgust me like it does for some others. It's actually nice when it's a guy that likes me, sometimes they're less sensitive than woman. Or at least they don't obsess over make-up, clothes, and other pointless things.

I feel guilty though, because never once have I ever felt the same way about that person. I won't tell him though, for after all, they say ignorance is bliss. I'll slowly show him I want nothing more than his friendship, so that way he's not as hurt as if I flat out rejected him.

He pulls me into a small ramen shop and drags me up to the counter. The old man already knew what he wanted and got right on it before noticing I was there as well.

"Oh…Uzumaki-kun you brought a friend? Would he like anything?" I shook my head and saw Naruto frown a little but it quickly disappeared when the miso ramen was placed in front of him. He began to devour the food at a speed that must not be healthy. I don't say anything though, I learned long ago that many things are better left unsaid. If everyone said exactly how they felt about everything, people would despise each other. Even in the purest of friendships, it has its faults. Whether they keep things from each other, or aren't always completely honest with how they feel about the other.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled jolting me from my thoughts. "Where are we going next?" His eyes were overflowing with excitement and anticipation. I smiled a little and pet his head.

"You'll see," I murmured as I grabbed his smaller hand and pulled him out of the store only after tossing a few bills on the countertop. He smiled contently, Naruto trusts me completely. It's probably what I envy most about him. He can trust someone instantly while it takes me so long to even forge the smallest amount of trust with someone. I guess honestly, I don't trust Naruto, but I don't think he's the type of person that would turn his back on someone he considered a friend.

I felt him shiver slightly in the mild autumn air and tightened my grip on his hand. I ignored the appreciative smile, making it seem that I had done it on accident. I was taking him to a park, the park I used to play in all the time as a child. It was my favorite place to go since my family was always too busy for me, and I had no friends because my father told me that it was weak to rely on others. My mother never spoke against my father, and Itachi was cold towards me until we both grew up and figured out how to live our own lives instead of how our father wanted us to live it.

We arrived and I felt his breath hitch, as he stood awed at the sight. The park was remotely small in size, but beautiful all the same. In this time of year the leaves were colored brown, red, yellow, and orange and hung loosely to the trees or rested lightly on the cold ground. I smirked, seeing him with his mouth hanging wide open before nudging his shoulder.

"Where are we?"

"The park I played in as a kid," I said, easily anticipating his question.

"It's so amazing…and beautiful…and just wow…" Now he was starting to worry me. Maybe the car had hit him harder than I had originally thought.

"It is beautiful but you're going a bit overboard."

"No I'm not! I just love nature!" He replied indignantly. With a soft glare he decided to elaborate. "Just look at the sky, so massive yet not overbearing. Then there are the clouds, delicately gracing the sky before they spill rain down upon us. Then you have the ground that soaks in what the sky has dropped and grows the plants. The plants are always so vibrant and filled with life when they are well taken care of and with them come animals that are also healthy. The animals add to the natural beauty that the plants have and just make it all the more amazing. I find it fascinating how so much can live together so peacefully, yet humans have so much trouble doing that one simple thing. Refusing to believe that we are all the same, they want us to be different. Humans want to be better than other humans. In many ways I think we are inferior to all the other life on this planet. Other life gives, while we humans just consume and take leaving a horrible unfixable mess in our wake. Why can't everyone just see that we're all the same…that we're all human…?"

He had gotten completely off topic, but he did hold a good point. We all are just human; we're all the same. If you strip away the languages and the colors of our skin and the stereotypes, all that's left is a human. We are all human, just not willing to let go of the fact that we want to be better. Humans are so selfish, I find myself ashamed of the race of life I belong to.

"You're right…we all are just human and I find myself jealous of all the other life that can exist peacefully while we cannot. It makes me ashamed of my race…ashamed for how far the human race has fallen." I lower my face slightly to the ground as I think back to it all, but am jolted forward when Naruto grabs my hand and pulls me along with him.

"Even so, just for tonight let's forget about it all." His smile made me want to and I found myself nodding. I guess it's natural to want to make other people happy, because it makes you feel happy too. "Come on!" I let him lead me through _my _park which was _my _secret haven that I had never shown anyone ever before, and I didn't mind. If it was him, I didn't mind. I guess it's easier to trust when the person blindly trusts you, although it's a shaky trust at the moment.

He smiled brightly as he got to the top of the small hill and let himself fall backwards into the soft grass taking me with him. I felt my shoulder pang with a small jolt of pain but ignored it and focused on what Naruto was saying.

"I bet the sunset is beautiful here, too bad we missed it." A disappointed look crossed his face before it brightened once more. "Oh, hey Sasuke, look!" His finger pointed to the sky where the stars decorated it in an elaborate fashion. "Isn't it beautiful?" Naruto's voice was so filled with awe that it amazed even me when I looked at the sky. It's like, just because he told me something I already knew, it was new to me because he had said it. I was now looking at the stars in a different way.

"Yeah, it is." He looks over and grins when he sees the small smile on my face.

We sit in silence for a while just admiring the things around us before I find myself speaking up.

"You amaze me…"

"What? Me? How do I amaze you?" Naruto asked rolling over onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows so he can look into my face. His confused and curious look made me smile a little as I closed my eyes to explain myself.

"You are able to find beauty in everything…I bet if a drug addict who murdered his wife and children came up to us right now you'd be able to find one thing good about them."

"That's not true! I'm not that talented, I'm able to only see what is obvious."

"Naruto, do you know how many people live their lives without ever stopping to take a moment to appreciate their life and the lives around them?"

"No…"

"Too many…" He lays on his side so he's facing me and solemnly looks to the ground, playing with the grass just a few millimeters away from my hand.

"I know…I think it's sad how many people go through their lives without much meaning or not being able to appreciate the fact that they're alive at all. When you think about it, we're all really lucky to be alive. We should be grateful for so many things we take for granted. I just wish that I could spend a minute with each of those people so I could try to help them see their lives in a different light…" He ended with a melancholy sigh as he closed his eyes.

"I think…" I pause getting his attention. "That you'd be able to help most of those people live a better way." He smiles and grabs my hand lacing our fingers together.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" I say nothing about his actions and just relax, staring up at the sky. I can't lie though. I feel content, laying here with his hand in mine. It's a comfort I've never felt before, I've never had a hand I can hold onto without being afraid that they'll ever let go.

xXxXx

I don't know how this even happened, but I find myself now wanting to be with Naruto. I thought I'd never care about someone in a way more than a friendly manner, but he's proved me wrong. I now crave his touch and long to hear his voice when I'm not with him. Just his constant presence would be enough, but I'm a greedy person and I want more.

I find myself wanting to hold him close and whisper in his ear how I'll never let him go. How I want to kiss his lips gently and lovingly showing him how much I truly care about him. Slide my fingers over his skin, admiring how beautiful his body is.

The things I want to do are so wrong. My mind wants to reject all those thoughts, but I want it so badly. It's like I can't control what I think anymore. Is it wrong to want to be with someone? Is what I'm feeling normal? I can't know, because I've never felt anything like this before. If it wasn't Naruto who I had these feelings for, I'd ask him, but it's rather embarrassing to ask the person you're confused about why you are confused about them.

Naruto even admitted to me that I knew more about him than anyone else; we've only been friends for a year. Even Iruka who he claims has been his friend the longest doesn't know all that much about him. I am kind of jealous of all the time Iruka has gotten to spend with him. Every story Naruto tells me about his past seems to have Iruka in them nine times out of ten. I'm jealous over someone who is in another country by the way. Iruka seems to have gone to America to do teaching and yet I still envy how much time he had with the blond boy who now occupies my life.

When I go to the store, Naruto comes along. If I'm going to go on a business trip, Naruto begs and pleads until I agree that he can come along. When he asked if we could live together because rent would be cheaper, my resolution crumbled after I thought of how much more time I'd get to spend with him. If I'm thinking of anything that is not Naruto, he breaks into my thoughts and takes them over until I get to see him again.

In a short amount of time I've come to find that I trust Naruto. That scares me more than anything, for I've always firmly believed one thing.

Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them enough not to.

This would mean that yes I have fallen in love with Naruto, and I don't know how to deal with that. Unconsciously, I have now noticed, I've been slowly distancing myself from Naruto. I think he's noticed as well. When I used to hold his hand and hug him, I now move away and let my hand go slack and slip out of his hold. It's probably hurting me as much as it's hurting him, or maybe he's even more hurt than I am.

He told me how his mother died giving birth to him and that his father died in an accident soon after, which left him to be put up to adoption. His dad's student however, had decided to adopt Naruto since he looked up to his teacher so much and couldn't bear to see the one reminder of his teacher be taken away as well. Although I never liked this Kakashi guy, he did raise Naruto well and made sure he was always safe. His lover Iruka was the one who mostly cared for him when he was toddler to a teenager. The man loved kids and enjoyed being able to raise one. Am so selfish as to love him and then break his heart?

I know I'm cruel but am I really _that _cruel? I don't think I'd be able to go through with it either if it came to a point where Naruto asked me how I felt. I'd probably do something incredibly stupid and ruin any chance of love or friendship I had with him. I just wish I had the answers to all of this. I'm really tired of being confused and feeling like I'm missing something, I never felt this way before I met Naruto, but now it's all changed. I am the one who wants Naruto to see me.

It's like when he looks at me he just sees what everyone else sees, the surface. What have I ever done to get him to see any farther into me? Nothing. He jumped in front of a car and showed me himself at his worst and most vulnerable moment, I cringe to think of ever doing something like that. It was drilled into my head my whole life that Uchiha's aren't supposed to show their weaknesses, heck we aren't even supposed to have weaknesses. So how do I show him who I am?

Only one thing comes to mind and it scares me to death that I might actually do it…that I think I am going to do it. I guess I have to come to terms with what I've realized.

I love Naruto.

xXxXx

I'm crazy, absolutely crazy. I can't believe I'm going to go through with this. I can't even believe I thought of this.

Here I am sitting on top of the hill in my, or more correctly ours since Naruto attached himself to my life, park waiting for Naruto to show up. All I did was leave a little note telling him to meet me here. Now, while I am forced to wait for him to arrive, my resolve is crumbling and I feel sick from all the butterflies in my stomach. Right when I think I'm about to puke he comes into view and I manage to bite back the taste of bile that had risen in my throat. I ignore the stinging sensation and smile at him as if nothings wrong.

"Hey Sasuke!" He greets me and wraps his arms tightly around my torso in a hug. It feels so warm to be in his arms. I smile and hug him back; I'm so content in his arms. All too soon it ends, he releases me and I do the same to him. "So why'd you want me to meet you here?" His face is slightly flushed showing he hurried here, but he looked so excited, even though he had no idea what I wanted to tell him. There is no way I can say this while looking at his face. I grab the back of his head and pull him to my chest ignoring his questions and attempts at trying to pull away. "Sasuke! What are you doing? Let go! Let go!"

"…Just stay still for a moment, okay?" I whisper into his ear and he slowly settles down, allowing me to take a deep breath before speaking into his ear softly once more. "I think…I might…ah jeez, Naruto, I think I'm in love with you." Despite my best efforts I feel my cheeks darken red and try to remain calm, just in case he doesn't feel exactly the same and I misinterpreted his feelings. He doesn't move and I become worried. "Naruto?"

"Really? No joke?" I hear his voice whisper darkly. My heart stops as I hear those words and I have to take a deep breath before I have the resolve to make the answer that could make him hate or love me.

"Yes. No joke…" For a moment nothing happens and in the next I find myself on the ground with Naruto on top of me smiling happily.

"Sasuke! You're so cute when you blush! It's so funny to see you all embarrassed over telling little old me that you love me," He bats his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner as he continues to tease me. "No, don't turn your head away, silly. I love looking at your face, especially when you're like this."

I stop for a moment, realizing his words. He loves my face when I'm like this…when I'm vulnerable. I sit up quickly, which causes him to fall backwards onto my thighs, while he manages to stay upright and our foreheads touch gently as I manage to stop myself before we collide even further. I smirk at his blushing face from the close contact and lean my face around to his ear before softly whispering, close enough for him to feel my lips brush his skin.

"If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" His face is even redder by now, as he manages to reply somehow.

"Y-you remember what I said?" He's so shocked and confused that he even stuttered as he started talking.

"It's hard to forget what someone says when they're laying in your arms, dying." He now looks down ashamed, and I grin, for I've already forgiven him for doing something so stupid. Although there is something that's been bugging me for a while now.

"So why did you jump in front of a car to get my attention instead of doing it some other way?" He blushes in embarrassment, rubbing his nose in an anxious manner before he tries to explain in a happy manner, as if to make it seem he really isn't all that embarrassed about what he's about to say.

"Well you see. What I said to you were lyrics from a song and there's another part in the song that goes 'Let's waste time. Chasing cars. Around our minds.' And I kind of took a literal meaning from it…"

"I never knew you were so romantic dobe." He puffs his cheeks in anger about to make a comeback before he notices the teasing smile I have on my face and smiles as well, seeing that I'm not serious.

"Well, you sort of are too you know…" I look at him in question and he continues. "The next part of the song, after what I first said to you is 'Forget what we're told. Before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life.' Which you did when you brought me to this park."

"Yes, but I was being romantic without knowing that I was. You were being romantic consciously. There's a difference." I smirk as I watch him pout and cross his arms in childish anger.

"You still could have been nice and just said you were."

"But then wouldn't that be lying?"

"Not if you really were! Besides you're kind of romantic." He looks so serious now. It's kind of cute.

"I fail to see how I'm romantic."

"Well I don't know if you can call it romantic, but it is for me because I've never been in a relationship before…" He pauses, blushing. "But I think it is when you hug me from behind or you call me every night just to say goodnight. Those things are really sweet, so I just thought it was kind of romantic…" He trails off again this time a brighter pink tinge is covering his face. I just hug him and let him hide his face in my chest until he gets over his embarrassment.

"You know…when I came here today my original plan was going to be to reject you, but then I started thinking about how miserable both of us would be, so I changed it. But I never thought about what would happen if we did get together." At this he lifted his head and grinned.

"I know this one!" He waited for my nod before continuing. "You are supposed to love me undyingly and never look at any other guy or girl again!"

"Oh really? What happens if I break the second rule?"

"Well, what do you like that only I could give you?" I hold back a blush as some thoughts come to mind, but I guess he could see in my eyes what I was thinking. "Sasuke-teme, are you thinking dirty thoughts?" Deciding that I don't want to be a stuttering fool, I'll just play into this.

"Of course," He blushes, not expecting that, and I easily push him over so I'm now on top of him. Our faces are almost touching and I can feel the soft heat emanating from his body. I trail my hand down to his thigh and I feel him gasp a little. "Don't you want to do these things too?" I seductively whisper in his ear.

I watch him close his eyes and shake his head quickly.

"Oh, why not?" I really would like to know.

"Because…I don't want you to just want me for my body…" He pouts once more and I impulsively lean forward, letting our lips touch in a gentle kiss.

"I don't. But keep in mind that I think sex in an act of worshiping your lover's body, and I do love your body, because you are indeed beautiful." I smirk as he blushes even more, burying his face in my chest. His voice is muffled and I can't hear what he says next. "What?" He lifted his head with his eyes downcast before saying it again.

"Maybe not now…but later." I smile and hug him.

"I'll wait until you're ready." He smiles back, hugging me in return. We lay there, content until he decides to speak again.

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Yeah?" I look at him curious.

"That kiss…I liked it…" I smile.

"Want me to do it again?" He nods and I lean forward so our lips touch gently together once more. He blushes even more and scoots back at that. "You're cute when you're so embarrassed."

"I am not cute! I'm a boy, boys aren't called cute." He pouts again.

"But all those boys aren't you," I said watching him blush again.

"Sasuke-teme, you need to stop talking. You're embarrassing me!" I hug him and hold back a laugh.

"Okay Naruto, I won't ever speak again." I know this will get him riled up again.

"No! That's not what I meant. I just meant to stop talking for right now! You have to talk!" I cock my head to the side as if to ask why and he continues. "Because! Because…if you don't talk I can't hear you say 'I love you' anymore…"

"I love you," I whisper in his ear. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Naruto then leans in towards me and kisses me. Seeing as how we've already kissed twice, I think he may be ready to go a little further in this. I kiss him harder and feel him tense for a moment before relaxing in my arms again. Smirking into the kiss I lick at his bottom lip and he gasps, letting my tongue slide into his mouth. He moaned slightly as he pulled himself up more, to give me better access to his mouth and I slid my hand down his side to let it rest on his hip.

He shivered in pleasure against me and leaned back a little breaking the kiss while panting heavily. A blush coated his cheeks and he looked down shyly, not used to what we were doing. I made myself slow down and grab his chin gently kissing him deeply again just this time less passionately. After a few moments though, he kissed back hard, as if needy of the kiss. I slowly push him to the ground without breaking the kiss. I lay across him and press my body into his causing him to moan in pleasure as our erections brushed together.

"Wait…" He manages to pant out before sitting up and pushing me off him. "I'm not ready…"

"It's okay." I hug him and he just wraps his arms around me without another word. "Should we go home?" He nods and I stand lacing my fingers with his.

"Sasuke…" I squeeze his hand to show I'm listening.

"Let's waste time. Chasing Cars…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as I kiss him gently.

"Yes, let's go waste time chasing cars. I know if we're chasing them then you won't get hit by them this time." He smiles back at me and we just walk home together hand in hand.

"I'm not that stupid, to get hit twice Sasuke-teme."

"Whatever you say, dobe."

-

And that is how I fell in love. No matter how cheesy or cliché it was. Naruto had been smashed into my life and had never been pushed out. I guess it is true love; I mean, after six years of being with this guy, you'd have to be insane to stay with him if you didn't love him. Next time you want to get someone's attention though, I advise that you try singing or having them listen to the song you are trying to recreate rather than actually recreate it. You don't want to end up dead, after all. Naruto is just really lucky. I guess the only thing you'll probably even take from this is one thing though.

I, Uchiha Sasuke, am truly, madly, deeply in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

**The End**

**Please Review!**


End file.
